leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-4834593-20131217200402/@comment-24299177-20131219000031
to Vsagent theres just so many of them :( but ill try to dig in to them edit: i read as long as i could. and maybe its just because people usually value ones thoughts similar to theirs but reading the comments just made me belive more in the hands of the Brain(riot,pbe,pros). its possible that riot does fake balancing and that other thing but doesnt really matter to me since theyre doing such a great job at it(i think they should stop nerfing the servers and my latency tho... he he) edit: i read a bit more and now i actually know what fake balance means and yea that happens then u just gotta nerf/buff some more to Myself 1.0 the pros, phreak's friends and PBE is one big brain thinking what ways seem like the way to balance things out and their nerfs/buffs become more accurate every patch (when u do something u become better and better at it if you try to). there isnt that much consecutive nerfs/buffs as there where in the good ol days when there could be 5 patches of nerfs and after that 2 patches of buffs to the same champion(and hot fixes). instead today its usually nerf/buff and maybe another nerf/buff if the first one didnt get it right. ye its easier but its still really really hard. u shouldnt do things just because theyre hard(atleast if its 116 times harder and will take 116 longer time). and yes its not balanced and it will never be fully balanced because u cant tell how powerful a champion is with 100% accuracy because how do u calculate how OP or UP a champion is? u cant. 2000$ wont help nerfing things this is irrelevant. yes i belive they know better. it doesnt mean im braindead even tho some people know something better than me. what supports my opinion? hmm... forums? patch notes? (riot usually explains why they nerf something and to me they usually make a good sense) and what people usually talk after the nerfs helped me to understand them too. olaf was pretty powerfull when he came out (with the old starks fervor, ulti, BC and maybe some other things olaf got like... well ALOT of flat arpen(ok not all arpen. 55 was flat armor reduction. good times) and het got nerfs after nerfs because he remained good in the higher elo even after the nerfs.(i think his ulti made him hard to balance) i actually do understand that most champions are unique as its not a really hard thing to understand( i actually think theyre all unique and awesome). its their badly designed kits that lead them to their reworks. havent read about this annie's stun nerf. and i dont really think annie is super strong tho the 1.75sec targeted stun or the 1.75 instant aoe stun are pretty powerful and why cant i think annie is strong and still have played this game from the beginning? maybe im a annie main knows how to roam with her?(im really bad at roaming and can only do it with TF and Lux in a way that its actually useful for me to roam)